Serpent Heart
by SunflowerRainchild
Summary: Raven Black, a 6th year student at hogwarts falls for Snape


Serpent Heart

Chap one

Raven fell face first into her four poster bed. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and smiled softly to herself. She knew she would be late to the start of the year feast if she stayed to long. She had talked on of the prefects into giving her the password so she could slip into her dormitory before dinner. She sat up on her bed and began fixing her almost white hair. She couldn't go to the feast with her hair messing.

"And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, and if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever," She started singing loudly as she brushed her hair, "And we'll only be making it right, cause we'll never be wrong together. We can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!" She set her hair brush down and jumped off her bed. She checker herself in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. She smiled at her reflection, her smile fell when she remembered how much she hated it. She ran her fingers through her hair one last time and turned to rush down the stairs.

"Don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight!" She sang as loud as she could as she rushed down the stairs. She only had a few minutes to make it to the feat on time. She hated getting there late, she always felt like everyone was staring at her disapprovingly, especially him. "Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart!" She sang as she burst into the common room. "There's nothing I can do. A total – " Her voice was cut off when she rammed into a body she hadn't seen. She let out a little squeak and fell backwards, over a chair and onto the ground. She was about to start screaming at whoever she ran into, but then she lifted her head and saw Professor Snape standing above her.

"Uuuuh," She blushed and looked down, hiding her face with her hair. "Sorry," She mumbled, trying to get off the ground.

"I could hear your singing from the Great Hall," He informed her coldly, "Were you planning on making an appearance tonight?"

"I was uh headed down there right now…" She muttered, finally pulling herself off the ground, "You COULD have made your presence known before I ran into you."

"Oh but then I wouldn't have gotten to see you writhing on the ground Ms. Black."

Raven blinked and peered at him through her hair. Her chest hurt when she looked up at him. She had always said that you could tell it was love if your chest hurt when you saw them. She felt like her stomach was dropping out of her body. "Um."

"Go to the feast now Ms. Black," He said, turning away from her and exiting the room.

Raven rushed into the Great Hall and walked as fast as she could to the Slytheren table. Her head was bent low but she could feel their eyes watching her back as she scurried to her seat. She loved Hogwarts but she had always felt a little uneasy there, like she never quit worked with the other students. She had been placed into Slytheren but was considered too kind hearted to be there. All the others in her House insisted that the shorting hat had made a mistake, even after they had been assured that it never did. She could never make friends in her House. She rested her head in one hand and watched as Dumbledore made his beginning of the year speech. She stared past Dumbledore though, her blue marble eyes resting on Snape.

He made her feel like the rest of the world was blowing up around her. Life wrapped up and chucked into her brain or heart and then shoved into the bottom of her stomach is what love was to her, and that's what he made her feel. He both increased and filled the loneliness inside her, and he didn't even know it. He said the same cold heartless things to her that he said to all the other students, but it cut her more deeply. It was always more personal when you loved them.

There was a break in Dumbledore's speech, followed by a loud crashing sound at the doors. They saw a flash of color skid past in the hall, and another crash. Dumbledore shook his head and smiled kindly.

"Looks like my daughter has arrived," He said sweetly, descending from the teachers table and walking into the hall. Raven perked up slightly, watching the door intently, a few seconds later her best friend rushed through the doors, dragging a broom behind her hastily apologizing to her father for being so late.

"Sorry daddy!" She squeaked, "I didn't think it would take that long and he kept saying I would get back in time for the feast but the-" She cut herself off and went bright red, "Um…I'm gonna sit down now." Cae ran as fast as she could without slipping to the Hufflepuff table and tried to sit down with as much grace as she could. She turned her head around really fast and spotted Raven, "HI!" she yelled loudly, causing half the room to turn to her, "Sorry!" She muttered, looking down at her plate.

Dumbledore shook his head and continued with his speech. Neither Raven or Cae was listening, the were both making gestures at each other from across the room. It went from them trying to spell out actual words in the air to merely making faces at each other and pretending to me llamas. Once Dumbledore finished his speech the spent the rest of the meal time have assed eating and trying to figure out a way to get to the others one's table without one of the teachers seeing them. Every time Raven tried to run over to Cae Snape's cold eyes stopped her in her tracks and she went back to her chair.

As soon as Dumbledore dismissed them Raven hurried over to Cae and threw her arms around her neck. "UNGH I MISSED YOU" She screamed at her friend, "GOD WHY ARE YOU SO FANTASTIC"

"GEE I DON'T KNOW! WHATS YOUR REASON!" Cae yelped as she jumped on her friend.

The two girls had met their first year on the train. Cae had burst into Raven compartment and preceded to fall flat on her face in the middle of the small room. At that time her hair had been a little past shoulder length, medium brown and a curly mess. Raven, a tiny blonde girl with pigtails and a purple hat tilted her head at the girl sprawled out on the ground. They had been best friends ever since. Neither one really knew how they become friends so fast, they just clicked. They had decided they were soul sisters, twin souls that found each other on a train. Cae was the daughter of Dumbledore and Raven was the daughter of Sirius Black's brother.

"Who did you go to see?" Raven asked as she pulled away from her friend, "Why were you late."

"Um…daddy sent me on some business," she whispered, looking around her to see if her dad was anywhere near.

"To where?"

"Um," Cae blushed and looked down, "Five underscores"

"LUPIN" Raven practically screamed.

Cae stuffed her hand in her friends mouth, "SHHH! Stop that"

Raven nodded and tore her friends hand away from her mouth. "Alright, Alright. I understand," Raven looped her arm with Cae's and they began walking out of the room and toward the stairs. Cae looked down at the ground, her pink bangs hanging in her eyes. "I think I should tell him this year," Raven whispered to her friend.

"You think that every year," Cae mumbled staring at her shoes. She hadn't had time to change into her Hogwarts robs, she wanted her little purple heels as they clicked against the stone floor. She tugged at her puffy purple skirt, "Telling them barely ever helps anything." She said sadly, remember when she had told her love what she felt, "Especially when your young. They never think you really know what you are talking about. They never understand you know better then them, that you haven't been to hardened by the world yet. You still think of love as something beautiful, something tender and life consuming. They say they know better, that you are to young, to hopeless romantic, and that it will just burn out before you know it. But we never care do we? We know that it will probably fade away but we all have that hope that it won't, that we will find love that lasts forever like in story. Like we will grow old together, sit in our little old people living room and tell our grandkids that we met when we in school, fell in love and loved each other ever since. We'd die and meet each other in heaven or hell. Never leave each other. But once you get older, those dreams seem to fall away, to far to even entertain the idea when a girl with dreams in her eyes falls for you. No, you just have to crush her hope with a few words."

Cae looked up at Raven with tears brimming in her eyes, "And no matter how much you love them, no matter how much you believe it will last forever, you are always the only one who knows it will. Even if deep down you know it won't, you always know it will." Cae sighed and looked up at her friend one last time before heading to her dormitory, "Some men are too stubborn to love girls who will change their lives."


End file.
